People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices hake become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to productivity applications. Many such applications allow execution of third party application or service features through extensions or add-ins. Some add-ins may be automated, that is, an app may be consented to that automatically runs some script in the background regardless of user input.
Due to the variety of devices and platforms, different versions of the same application may be implemented in different ways, thus making it potentially cumbersome to install and manage extensions or add-ins.